stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cell
Cell (formerly known as Daniel) was the commanding officer of the [[USS Phoenix-X|USS Phoenix-X]]. ( ) History Cell, who was known as Daniel at the time, was a Changeling from the Gamma Quadrant who escaped the Founders' homeworld due to his ethics. In the early beginnings of the Federation, he joined Starfleet under the pretense that he was human. As his lifespan lasted longer than humans', his true nature came out, but was covered up by an agreement with Section 31. In 2374, he became the captain of the Section 31-driven [[USS Phoenix-X|USS Phoenix-X]]. Early Life The Gamma Quadrant Cell, who was known as Daniel in 1879, was a young Changeling when he existed with the Great Link on their homeworld. In February of that year, an El-Aurian by the name of Daniel crash-landed his shuttle on the Founders' homeworld. The El Aurian quickly met with the Changeling who innocently imitated the El-Aurian's likeness. When the Female Changeling caught sight of this, she immediately killed the El-Aurian in jealously - leaving the Changeling Daniel to take El Aurian's name and keep his likeness. Daniel quickly escaped the homeworld on a shuttle, due to his burgeoning ethics, and warned a new friend, Guinan, that the Founders intended to destroy their newly colonized world located on the fourth planet in the Founder system. Unfortunately, the shuttle was unable to reach the colony in time. Twenty to thirty ships escaped - one of which contained Guinan's father. The El-Aurian Daniel had been set to marry Guinan not long before. After Guinan's efforts to find her lost engagement turned up ill-fated, she allowed the Changeling imitation Daniel to carry on with the illusion of being her husband - a thanks for warning her and attempting to save her people; and a sympathetic gesture for his escape of his people. That same day, the El-Aurian ships evacuated through a Wormhole, through which they recently came. (PNX: "The Links Traitor") Vulcan In 1879, the El-Aurians had briefly become friends with the Vulcans. Some were allowed to live on their world. One of these was Cell, who was known as Daniel at the time. Daniel moved to Vulcan to settle for some time, while Guinan moved on to explore other worlds - the first being Earth. After about a century, in 1983, Daniel was contacted via subspace transmission, on Vulcan, by the Female Changeling. She wished for him to return, but he refused. Daniel then went to Earth in search of Guinan. Unable to find her, he returned to Vulcan and spent another few hundred years there, learning to fight, teach, and become a leader. In the 22nd century Daniel decided to join Starfleet under the false pretense that he was human. (PNX: "The Links Traitor") :It is not certain as of yet how he was able to fool Starfleet bio-scanners of the lie that he was human. In 2382, Theseus revealed that Section 31 was there to help Daniel out in the beginning. (PNX: "Spider Agencies, Part II") :It is possible that Daniel either struck a deal with Section 31, or that he was naive to their assistance at first in keeping him registered as a human. Starfleet Service Known as Daniel at the time, Daniel joined Starfleet under the alias Daniel Ex - species: human, place of birth: Vulcan - in the early 23rd century. In May 2234, Daniel had been ranked Ensign during a lockdown on Flortarios III, where the Federation was battling an enemy on the surface. There, he fought alongside Starfleet Captain Laumar Gotens until she was knocked out, close to death. Daniel/Cell brought her into a cave to wait out the firing in the area, until he was able to take her to a ship where she needed her symbiont transferred. During his stay in the cave, he encountered the Female Changeling in the wall, approaching him in the same manner as earlier. :The identity of the enemy Starfleet was fighting on Flortarios III has not been revealed. Cell retired his commission on Trill, after taking Captain Gotens to a hospital there where he witnessed her death. After a few years on Trill, he was summoned by Starfleet. He noted that, for an odd and unexplained reason, he was not severely penalized for his absence. Cell rejoined Starfleet (presumably sometime in or before 2240). From here on, he worked his way up the ranks until hitting Admiral in the mid-2300s. :It is uncertain how or if the issue of his lack of aging was addressed by his colleagues during these years. Although, in the Starfleet database, it was "miraculously" covered up by Section 31. A few decades later, during this rank-climbing from the mid-23rd century to the mid-24th century, Daniel was sent on an away mission to one of the moons orbiting the Klingon homeworld. There, he met and befriended Menchez after Menchez saved Daniel/Cell's life in an attack by other Klingons. :It is uncertain what vessel Daniel worked on in this time, or what his rank was. The mission and the reasons for being attacked are unconfirmed as well. Commanding the Phoenix In 2369, Cell, who was known as Daniel at the time, took an on-again/off-again role as captain of the [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420)|USS Phoenix (NCC-65420)]] when needed. Sometime between this year and 2373, the Phoenix had encountered Menchez commanding the [[IKS Bochnah|IKS Bochnah]]. At the time, the Bochnah was under scrutiny by the Klingon Empire for Menchez's supposed intention on ruining relations with the Federation. Daniel set the records straight and cleared Menchez's name, and in thanks, Menchez gave his ship's cloaking device to the Admiral. (PNX: "The Links Traitor") :Why Menchez was suspected for treason is uncertain, and what mission the admiral was on. In 2373, Admiral Daniel took full command of the Phoenix. (PNX: "Betrayal and Honour") In 2374, on a mapping mission to the Tiloniam system, he encountered the Female Changeling once more, who beamed aboard his ship from a cloaked Dominion vessel. After another failed attempt to persuade Daniel to return, she beamed away. But almost immediately afterwards, Daniel met Night Gotens who was drifting nearby in a Starfleet shuttle from the [[USS Xena|USS Xena]]. Daniel was forced to save Night's life from sudden incoming Jem'Hadar warships. After a battle, the Phoenix was totalled (but salvaged - the Phoenix was seen again in PNX: "New Beginnings") and Daniel was given command of the [[USS Phoenix-X|USS Phoenix-X]]. Due to the near-destruction of the Phoenix, Daniel's rank was knocked down to Captain. But in truth, this was the wish of Admiral Theseus (working for Section 31). The reasons for this were uncertain at the time, but it is conceivable that Theseus and Section 31 sought full control of a Changeling, figuring that Daniel had gone too far by becoming an admiral. Theseus sent Admiral Cloud to devise the reasoning behind Daniel's demotion. (PNX: "The Tiloniam System", "The Links Traitor") :By the time of Daniel's service aboard the ''Phoenix-X, it is known (by only those rare enough who happened to know of Daniel) that Daniel was a Changeling working in Starfleet. Since the issue of when this truth came about was uncertain, it is safe to say that the issue could have been brought up at this time by Cloud, and that it could have contributed to his demotion.'' Captain of the Phoenix-X In 2374, Cell, who was known as Daniel at the time, was demoted (most likely as the truth of him being a Changeling was coming out) from Admiral to Captain. This was more in favor of Section 31 and Theseus, who wanted to be in control of Daniel. He was given his own ship, the USS Phoenix-X, a special vessel carrying transwarp drive. The drive's existence was known only to the ship's crew and Section 31. Along with Commander Night Gotens from the USS Xena, Ensign Dan was another officer assigned to the Phoenix-X, to Daniel's dismay. From the beginning, Ensign Dan tested Daniel's patience and continued doing so during the entire run under Daniel's command. In his first year aboard the ship, Daniel had encounters with the Borg, Deep Space 9 faultering, a Second Maquis group and an unspoken encounter with the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]]. In his second year, he had encounters with large threats such as the Trozonian generation warship, Mirror Universe duplicates of the Phoenix-X crew, and Romulan and Cardassian enemies working together against him. Encounters with the ill concieved X-Continuum In the Captain's third year aboard the Phoenix-X, he was merged with a renegade Q who changed his name to X. When Q cornered X aboard the ship, X ended his existence and put all his omnipotency into the Captain. (PNX: "The X Continuum") Thus, for a short while, the Captain had full omnipotent power. omni'X Unfortunately, in 2377, more Q had changed their name to X; one of which approached the Captain and drained the better part of a large amount of power - the X claimed that mortals throughout the Galaxy were being given the same amount of power in hopes of one day creating an X Continuum. (PNX: "Vengeance") The next year, Captain Cell, who was known as Captain Daniel at the time, would finally discover the X-Time bubble, where the Rogue X's attempt to create the X Continuum would be evident. Inside, many omni'X, like the Captain, sought to increase their power as much as possible in order to be worthy of joining the X Continuum. For a few seconds, Daniel was tempted. But Q arrived in order to take back all the Rogue X to the Q Continuum. The result was a no creation of the X Continuum: leaving all the omni'X, including the Captain, with whatever power they built on thier own. (PNX: "Avalon Battlefield, Part II") Q promised that he'd come back for Daniel, due to Daniel retaining the last remaining lost Q omnipotent material that was once X (who was once a Q). Q did come back for Daniel, a month or so later, requesting the return of Daniel's powers. The Q Continuum created a large space anomaly meant to destroy Daniel if he did not hand back the powers. This anomaly, causing massive stress to Daniel, persuaded him to give the powers back before it was too late. (PNX: "Destiny's Revenge, Part III") Thus, the Captain was without any partial-omnipotent power whatsoever for a short while. This would change two years later, when the Captain was approached by a league of worrisome omni'X. These omni'X, led by Mishima, one who the Captain met in X-Time, feared for their lives as they were being hunted and slaughtered by the Klokian-- a species somehow repellant to omnipotent beings. Mishima empowered the Captain with partial-omnipotent powers once again, turning the Captain back into an omni'X. Though reluctant, the Captain did indeed assist the other omni'X in fighting back the Klokian. This helped turn the tide of the Klokian/omni'X war, and the Captain was able to return to his duties aboard the Phoenix-X. (PNX: "Power Levels") In 2383, the Captain, who had changed his name to Cell, was met with Klokian. Klokian claimed he was on the run from the omni'X, after the tides of their species' quarrel had turned. Fearing an unending cycle of violence, Captain Cell stood up against the omni'X, and Mishima, saving Klokian's life. The omni'X were eventually forced to leave and pursue other Klokian elsewhere. (PNX: "Transphasic Meltdown") Education & Service Record * 1983 - late 22nd century: Various schools, institutions and temples on planet Vulcan Starfleet * Early 23rd century - five years later ~ Starfleet Academy * Early 23rd century - 2234 ~ n/a posting(s) - n/a position(s), Security officer * 2234 - sometime in or before 2240 ~ resigned * sometime in or before 2240 - 2369 ~ n/a posting(s) (reinstated), n/a position(s) * 2369 - 2373 ~ on-again/off-again, the [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420)|USS Phoenix]], n/a posting(s) - Admiral, Commanding officer * 2373 - 2374 ~ USS Phoenix - Admiral, Commanding officer * 2374 - present ~ [[USS Phoenix-X|USS Phoenix-X]] (special ship) - Captain (demoted), Commanding officer Section 31 It is conceivable that Cell, who was known as Daniel at the time, was assisted by Section 31 since he first entered Starfleet in the early 23rd century. Otherwise, it wouldn't make sense as to how a Changeling was capable of enduring in Starfleet for so long without notice. (PNX: "The Links Traitor", "Spider Agencies, Part II") Daniel's first known link to serving Section 31 was through Admiral Theseus, and to a subordinate degree, Admiral Cloud in 2374. Theseus wasn't a direct member of Section 31, but launched the Phoenix-X with intentions of Daniel as being its captain. He handed Daniel top-secret missions of a covert nature. Cloud did the same, but Cloud's memory would be altered or erased after giving out such missions. At times, a third party would assign the missions--a Council representative, another admiral, or Captain Cid. (Various Phoenix-X episodes in Season's 1 & 2) In 2379, Daniel changed his name to Cell, and the Phoenix-X discontinued taking direct orders from Theseus and previous venues. They began taking orders from Theseus' assistants, Elena and Nelkast. In 2380, these "assistants" were discovered to be full-fledged Section 31 agents. Cell and the crew continued taking missions from these two, who were (as Theseus and all previous figures had been) usually disappointed and outraged in Cell's and the crew's normally failed mission outcomes. (Various Phoenix-X episodes in Season 3) In 2382, Cell discovered Theseus on an undercover mission for Section 31 and they became enemies. (PNX: "Spider Agencies, Part II") Family * Female Changeling Friends Night Gotens/Seifer In 2234, Cell, who was known as Daniel at the time, gave up his rank and commission of Ensign after taking a dying Laumar Gotens to the Trill homeworld. He chose to stay on Trill for the next two years, as he had befriended the next host to the Gotens symbiont, Rivera Gotens. (PNX: "The Links Traitor") Daniel met Rivera Gotens again at a Federation Eelstock Convention on Flortarios III in 2302. Gotens, at the time, was in Starfleet and ranked Lieutenant. Ever since meeting Gotens again, in 2374, Daniel and Gotens have not bothered to bring up their past. (PNX: "The Tiloniam System") In 2374, Daniel encountered Night Gotens and Ensign Dan on a shuttle from the USS Xena in the Tiloniam system. He beamed them aboard when Jem'Hadar attacked, and it wasn't long before the Phoenix was totalled and all personnel rescued by the Xena. Night Gotens transferred over to Daniel's command structure as executive officer, as Daniel was given command of the USS Phoenix-X at Deep Space 9 immediately after the incident. (PNX: "The Tiloniam System", "The Links Traitor") Shane (info coming soon) Enemies Gul Meloneus Cell's, who was known as Daniel at the time, first encounter with the Cardassian, Meloneus, occurred in 2374. During a mutual run-in, Daniel attempted to take a prisoner of war by beaming over an officer, Agenos, from Meloneus' ship. Meloneus retalliated by beaming Daniel onto his ship, the Tarak, and placed Daniel in a holding cell under an anti-shapeshifting device. Battle ensued and Meloneus' wife, Carella, onboard the Tarak, was killed. The Phoenix-X crew saved Daniel and Gul Meloneus and his ship were captured. (PNX: "Missed the Mishap", "Secret Shuttles, Part IV") Meloneus soon escaped the Phoenix-X during a battle with the Second Maquis, and swore revenge against Captain Daniel. (PNX: "Cookies") In 2375, Meloneus was working with the Dominion in an attempt to kidnap the leaders of Flortarios III. It was an act of revenge against both Starfleet and Flortarios III, but he was easily thwarted by Daniel and the crew of the Phoenix-X. (PNX: "The Bajoran Trove") In the same year, on Stardate 52339.1, Meloneus teamed up with Romulan starship commander Plutark in exacting revenge against Daniel. They attempted to steal the schematics for an experimental Slipstream Torpedo, but their plans backfired when the Phoenix-X destroyed both of their ship's with one of the torpedoes. Meloneus was immediately beamed away to safety onto a cloaked Timeship by his nephew Tellus. He then used the Timeship to go back in time to attempt to save his wife, but was ultimately unsuccessful thanks to interference by the crew of the Phoenix-X. (PNX: "Secret Shuttles, Part II & III") Meloneus was brought back to the year 2377, where the Timeship was lost to the Phoenix-X crew. He returned to Cardassian space aboard Tellus' ship, the Scorpion. Meloneus would return in the same year for one last attempt at revenge against Daniel and Changelings everywhere, by joining the Fragma Alliance and upgrading his vessel. Meloneus asked for Shane as a prisoner, but only recieved Daniel who had taken Shane's likeness. Daniel ultimately gave Meloneus what Meloneus really wanted: the location of the Changeling homeworld, after hearing of Meloneus' pathetic childhood encounter with Changelings. But such information prooved useless as Meloneus was chased down by the Fragma Alliance whom he cheated for technology. (PNX: "Secret Shuttles, Part IV, BaKardi Slang") Name Change In 2379, Captain Daniel changed his name to Cell. The decision was caused by being knocked into the year 2344, where he spent 35 years in the past in an unchangeable liquid state. When he was finally recovered in the present and allowed to take humanoid form again, he decided to change his name. (PNX: "Occurrence, Part II") Category:Section 31 conspiracies Category:Starfleet personnel